Behind Blue Eyes
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: Durant le bal de noël, Hermione, bercée par une musique, se laisse à penser à son amour secret: Draco Malfoy. A travers cette chanson elle voit ses craintes et ses incertitudes s’évanouir pour ne plus rêver qu’à lui…Mais estce vraiment un rêve?


Bonjour à tous! Pour une première fanfic j'ai décidé d'écrire une Song-Fic inspirée d'une très belle chanson de Limp Bizkit: Behind Blue Eyes.

En effet, comment ne pas penser à Draco quand on écoute ces paroles.

Bref, cette histoire ne sera donc pas très longue puisqu'elle ne dura que le temps de la chanson. Et elle sera vécu du PDV de Hermione puisque c'est un peu un pairing H/D.

Disons que c'est ma vision de leur amour ! J

J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Résumé général: **Durant le bal de noël, Hermione, bercée par une musique, se laisse à penser à son amour secret: Draco Malfoy. A travers cette chanson elle voit ses craintes et ses incertitudes s'évanouir pour ne plus rêver qu'à lui…Mais est-ce vraiment un rêve?

**Disclamer: **Pour ne pas changer, rien est à moi sauf la trame de fond. Les personnages sont à notre bien aimée JK Rowling et la chanson appartient à celui qui l'a composée et écrite ( Ce n'est pas le groupe lui même d'ailleurs ? ).

**Correcteurs: AdèleMuguette ( merci ma chérie ).**

Behind Blue Eyes….

24 décembre : Septième année d'étude à Hogwarts.

Elle en avait assez de leur mentir.

Comment avait-elle pu garder cela secret pendant sept ans?

Sept longues années où elle n'avait fait que souffrir en silence de ce secret trop lourd à porter et qu'elle ne pouvait toutefois pas dévoiler. Jamais elle n'oserait leur dire, se serait trop pour eux, ils la prendraient tous pour une folle. Pourtant Hermione en avait assez de ne partager son secret qu'avec elle même, il était justement beaucoup trop lourd, beaucoup trop…

Ce soir c'était le bal de noël et Ron avait finalement eu le courage de l'inviter.

Elle n'avait pas osé refuser même si elle n'avait pas très envie d'y aller parce qu'Il serait là.

Il, c'était lui son secret, où devrait-elle dire son amour, son Eden, sa croix.

Draco Malfoy.

Pour Hermione ce nom sonnait à la fois comme une formule magique et une mauvaise incantation. Pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, en était-elle arrivé à tourner toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui en amour. Bien que d'après elle se n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, c'était plutôt une fascination malsaine.

L'heure du bal approchait et Hermione décida de descendre à la salle commune pour retrouver les autres. Ron n'était évidemment pas encore prêt mais elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, au contraire il avait tout son temps. Harry était, quant à lui, très élégamment habillé et attendait sa cavalière. Il avait décidé après mure réflexion d'inviter Ginny, et à la vue du sourire qu'il afficha quand celle-ci entra dans la salle vêtue d'une robe de bal couleur parme, il ne semblait pas regretter son choix. Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente Ron fit enfin son entrée. Après une petite réprimande de la part de Ginny nos quatre compagnons se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Au son qui en provenait Hermione reconnu une musique étrangement familière. En effet quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde ou presque se dandinaient sur de la musique moldue. Encore une idée de Dumbledore sans doute. Hermione se concentra sur la musique, elle lui rappelait son univers, ce qu'Il détestait tant chez elle. Elle aurait vraiment aimé ne pas ressentir tout sa pour lui mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle percevait ça comme une évidence après toutes ces années. Sa n'avait pas d'importance, elle s'efforcerait d'oublier ce soir cet amour qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle se concentra sur la grande salle qui était somptueusement décorée pour la fête.

Le toit magique avait pris un air de ciel d'hiver pluvieux et pourtant restait très lumineux. La salle entière était décorée de magnifiques sapins aux couleurs chatoyantes. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'ambiance était plus que festive. Harry et Ginny discutaient et riaient, insouciants et heureux. Hermione se forçait à porter toute son attention sur Ron pour ne pas se laisser surprendre à regarder trop attentivement la grande porte dans l'espoir de le voir arriver. Pourtant elle ne pu s'en empêcher, et elle le vit, comment aurait-elle pu le manquer?

Draco était en effet habillé d'un magnifique costume entièrement noir qui lui allait parfaitement et qui contrastait avec son teint clair et ses cheveux blonds. Très ironiquement Hermione portait une robe de satin blanc rehaussée de bleu très clair, un parfait contraste, encore une chose qui les éloignait.

Hermione sortit finalement de sa contemplation quand elle vit que Ron la tirée par le bras pour aller danser. Elle devait l'avouer, après quelques danses avec Ron, Hermione se sentait un peu mieux et lorsque la salle fit silence pour écouter Dumbledore faire son discours elle se sentait, pour un cour instant, libérée du poids de son amour.

Pendant presque toute la soirée, Hermione ne pensa qu'à s'amuser. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, elle finirait par l'oublier, elle devait l'oublier. C'était vital pour sa survie, pour leurs survie.

Pourtant Hermione ne put réprimer un dernier regard vers Draco. Mais elle avait beau le chercher elle ne le voyait nul part.

Soudain, tout autour d'Hermione se mis à tourner et un silence étrangement oppressant s'établit autour d'elle. Plus personne ne parlait? Non plus personne au contraire ne bougeait.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit que Draco était monté sur l'estrade où se produisait le chanteur moldu invité pour l'occasion. Il bougea sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose et les musiciens se mirent à jouer.

Dés les première notes de musiques la salle entière se vida sous le regard interloqué d'Hermione.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et LUI.

Qu'est-ce qui se passé, avait-elle à ce point abusée de la bierreaubeurre ?

La voix du chanteur commençait pourtant à se faire entendre et Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle entendit les premières paroles et qu'elle sut tout de suite de qui elles pouvaient parler:

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes_

Hermione n'avait pas du tout idée de ce qui se passait.

Comment la salle avait-elle pu se vider de tout ses occupants d'un seul coup.

Et pourquoi restait-il uniquement Malfoy et elle dans la pièce.

C'était peut-être une farce d'Harry et Ron mais c'était peu probable.

Ils l'auraient sûrement mise avec Neville et pas avec Malfoy. Et elle aurait presque préféré que se soit Neville finalement.

Une confrontation avec Malfoy: elle en avait rêvé mais ne l'avait pas souhaité.

En tout cas elle avait beau se poser des questions, le Draco Malfoy qu'elle voyait ne semblait pas s'en poser. Il restait la sans bouger à la fixer dans les yeux, ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant:

_And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies  
_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

C'était vraiment bizarre et effrayant. Cet échange de regard un peu trop brûlant dérangeait Hermione au plus profond d'elle même.

Comment Draco Malfoy en personne pouvait se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle, à la fixer du regard sans aucune expression sur le visage?.

Quoi qu'il en soit Hermione décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et voulut poser une question mais celle-ci se perdit dans le bruit de la musique et dans ces paroles qui semblait tellement lui correspondre.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you (you...you...you) _

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through (through...through)

NON, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ce n'était pas le Draco qu'Hermione connaissait qui se tenait devant elle, droit et fier, comme si il était le seul à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Soudain il sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers Hermione d'un pas lent.

Pourtant tout ce qu'elle vit ce n'était pas lui mais ses yeux, ces deux lumières perçantes qui l'a sondait, l'a bouleversait, l'a rendrait folle si elles s'éteignaient un jour…

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Il était tout prêt d'elle maintenant et elle le trouvait encore plus merveilleux qu'avant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi vile, aussi mauvais et pourtant si beau.

C'était un mélange qu'Hermione ne s'expliquerait jamais.

Draco Malfoy était un mystère qu'il ne fallait pas éclaircir.

Qu'elle n'osera jamais éclaircir.

Jamais.

Son visage s'approcha de celui d'Hermione et elle vit à cet instant quelque chose que jamais plus elle n'oublierait: _il souriait_.

Ce n'était pas un sourire franc mais il était bien là. Il semblait tellement serein comme ça.

Hermione, pour une raison qu'elle ne put expliquer, sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dure toujours.

Elle.

Lui.

Eux…à jamais…plus de haine…plus de douleur…rien qu'elle et lui encore et encore.

A cet instant, elle sentit Draco prendre son visage dans ses mains et elle n'hésita pas à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Et ce qu'elle avait tant imaginée et rêvée se produisit, il l'embrassa et Hermione aurait pu mourir à cet instant sans jamais rien regretter.

_Discover L-I-M-P say it  
Discover L-I-M-P say it  
Discover L-I-M-P say it  
Discover L-I-M-P say it  
Discover  
_

Pourtant ce savoureux moment prit fin et quand elle se dégagea, Hermione ne put lâcher les mains de Draco.

Elle les contempla pendant un instant puis réussit à les quitter.

Draco par contre ne semblait pas vouloir défaire son regard. Il continuait à la fixer droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait qu'elle comprenne quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire. Quelque chose qu'elle seule comprendrait. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi pendant sept ans, ait vécu ce qu'elle avait enduré. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime aussi en secret depuis toujours?

_No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes (blue eyes...blue eyes)  
And no one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies (lies...lies)  
_

Elle voulait parler, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait mais au moment où elle allait le faire il l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant. Il la serrait fort mais pas méchamment, comme si il rattrapait des années d'amour manqué. Et il se mit à pleurer et elle fit pareil, lui aussi, elle le savait, aurait voulu rester comme ça et mourir.

Mourir pour elle, mourir pour lui et non pas être tuer par l'autre.

Voilà ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

_  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
_

_  
Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah_

Quand Hermione desserra son étreinte elle s'aperçut que toutes les personnes présentent au bal étaient revenues et qu'elle avait repris sa place prêt de Ron comme si rien ne s'était produit.

L'avait-elle vraiment rêvé ?

OUI.

ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, une monumentale erreur de la part de sa raison, de son inconscient, d'elle-même.

ça ne devait être qu'une erreur.

Une malencontreuse erreur qui lui coûterait sa santé mentale à chaque fois qu'elle y repenserait, car à chaque fois cette peine et cette douleur de ne plus le revoir prendraient le dessus sur le sentiment de bien être qu'elle avait ressentit dans ses bras.

Hermione ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, toute sa tête était vide et terriblement seule.

Seule pour toujours.

Rien de ce que pourrait faire Harry et Ron dans l'avenir ne comblerait le vide qu'il lui laisserait.

Comment avait-elle pu imaginer pareille mise en scène? Tout était faux et le serait éternellement quoi qu'elle fasse et quoi qu'elle puisse faire.

Pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait semblé si réel. Elle ne put réprimer cette envie soudaine que ce qu'elle venait de vivre s'était finalement réellement passé, qu'elle n'avait rien inventé et que Draco Malfoy l'aimait.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle entendit Ron s'exclamer que Draco n'arrêtait pas de les fixer d'un air étrange.

Hermione regarda dans le direction des yeux clair qu'elle aimait et quand ceux-ci croisèrent ses yeux chocolat, l'alchimie se fit et elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

_All the clouds  
Oh they're gray  
I'll stay if you go away  
Concrete, tall as the sky  
Movement, passing me by  
And the blush  
What a rush  
Reminice  
Cold crush  
Next door, ear to the wall  
All the tension, wait for the call  
_

Le chanteur avait repris sa complainte mais le ton de la chanson était plus terne plus ténébreux, comme si c'était la fin de tout.

Hermione l'avait compris en regardant les yeux de Draco, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour définir leur avenir ensemble: impossible.

Hermione le savait pertinemment ils ne pourraient jamais construire quelque chose ensemble, ni jamais montrer au grand jour que la sang de bourbe et le sang pur s'aimaient.

Pourtant, dans le cœur d'Hermione il n'y avait pas de peine, ni de peur.

Ce qui leurs arriveraient dans l'avenir dépendrait d'Harry et de l'issu de son combat contre Voldemort.

ça ne dépendait pas vraiment d'elle, de Ron, de Draco, des mangemorts, du ministère, juste d'Harry, de son courage face au seigneur des ténèbres.

Dans son cœur Hermione en était sure l'issue leurs sera fatale. Peut être pas à tous, mais seuls les plus forts survivront à cette guerre.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se classer parmi les plus fort ou les plus faible mais une chose était sure; quand ils sortiront de Hogwarts, diplômés, et qu'ils commenceront leurs formation d'Auror, le vrai combat commencera.

Et de son côté Draco deviendra un mangemort.

Le plus terrible de tous sans doute. Corrompu et entraîné pour faire souffrir; dans la digne lignée de son père et des Malfoy tous autant qu'ils furent, qu'ils sont et qu'ils seront. Hermione ne pouvait s'imaginer son futur, ou plutôt elle y renonçait.

Pourquoi sa vie, leurs vies, étaient elles à la fois si obscures et si limpides?

C'était hélas une question sans réponse parmi tant d'autres et une surtout: pourquoi ça ne sera jamais lui et elle, pourquoi il n'y aura jamais d'eux deux ?

Hermione le savait pertinemment, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'eux mais quelque part dans son cœur cette magnifique soirée resterait gravée à jamais, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

_I wish, I wish  
I wish, it was  
All that easy  
I wish, I wish  
I wish, it was  
All that easy  
_

La soirée était enfin terminée, tout allait reprendre son cour normal.

Hermione s'inquiéterait de nouveau plus pour ses études que pour autre chose.

Mais ses souvenirs seront éternellement tournés vers cette soirée et cette chanson représentera toujours Draco à ses yeux.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver.

Quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur Hermione le prendrait avec fatalité et le souvenir de Draco la sauverait de n'importe quelle situation.

D'un détraqueur à Voldemort, rien ne lui fera oublier cette soirée, ce rêve éveillé qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, signe d'une envie de réconciliation impossible mais désirée, partagée.

Peut être que le futur les amèneront à se combattre, peut être que Draco sera le meurtrier d'Harry, de Ron, ou inversement.

Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé et en sortant de la grande salle Hermione s'aperçut que Draco continuait à la fixer et à lui sourire.

Lui aussi était, en cet instant, heureux.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione l'a sentit.

Elle fixa sa main et vit qu'à son annuaire droit elle portait une bague d'argent finement ouvragée où était gravée: _« Forgive me… » _( pardonne-moi…) .

Le pardonner?

C'était si facile qu'Hermione en sourit et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'elle le pardonnait, oui elle le pardonnait pour ces années de souffrance, de doute, d'amour que chacun vivait de son cotés jusqu'à ce soir; ils savaient maintenant que cet amour était réciproque.

Elle le pardonnait pour tout.

Sa vie s'était un peu arrêtée à cet instant. Jamais ils ne formeraient un couple, mais cette nuit il y avait eu lui, elle, et une seule chose pour les lier à jamais.

Leur amour…


End file.
